moviepediafandomcom-20200222-history
Badagascar: The Story of Four Lost Zoo Animals
Badagascar: The Story of Four Lost Zoo Animals is a 2012 epic musical buddy comedy high fantasy adventure film directed by Andy Serkis. It stars an ensemble cast of Serkis, Liv Tyler, Viggo Mortensen, Elijah Wood, Ian McKellen, Tom Hollander, Orlando Bloom, Benedict Cumberbatch, Christopher Lee, Ian Holm, Hugo Weaving, John Cleese, Ken Stott and Cate Blanchett. It parodies the 2005 film, MadagascarThe film is based on the 2005 film and the Madagascar Jr. play. A sequel to the film released on 2016 is called Badagascar 2: The Revenge of Sterling. Premise Based on the smash DreamWorks animated motion picture, Badagascar follows all of your favorite crack-a-lackin' friends as they escape from their home in New York's Central Park Zoo and find themselves on an unexpected journey to the madcap world of King Nulien's Badagascar. Plot In 2039, an elderly lion peddler named Balakay tells us the prologue of his story, Badagascar. In 2005, at the Central Park Zoo, Larty the zebra is celebrating his tenth birthday, but has grown bored with his daily routine and longs to experience the wild. Larty's best friend is Balex the lion, who enjoys showing off for the public and his celebrity status as "the king of New York". Balex attempts to cheer Larty up, but Larty, still unsatisfied, gets some tips from the zoo's penguins—Jipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Phrivate—who are trying to escape the zoo, and follows them out. Balex, Nelman the giraffe, and Ploria the hippopotamus pursue Larty in an attempt to convince him to return. The four, Balex's nemesis Sterling the tiger, the penguins and a chimpanzee named Jason, find themselves at Grand Central Station, where they are quickly sedated via tranquillizer gun when Balex's attempt to communicate with humans is mistaken for aggression. The zoo, under pressure from anti-captivity activists, is forced to ship the escaped animals by sea to a Kenyan wildlife preserve. During their travels, the penguins escape from their enclosure and take over the ship, intent on taking it to Antarctica. Their antics on the bridge cause the crates containing Balex, Larty, Nelman, and Ploria to fall overboard and wash ashore on Madagascar. The animals are soon able to regroup, initially believing themselves to be at the San Diego Zoo. Upon exploring, however, they come across a pack of lemurs, led by King Nulien XIII, and learn their true location. Balex scares away the fossa, who hunt the lemurs as prey, One of King Nulien's subjects, Jort, thanks him and introduces King Nulien. Balex blames Larty for their predicament and attempts to signal for help to get back to civilization. Larty, on the other hand, finds the wild to be exactly what he was looking for, with Ploria and Nelman soon joining him in enjoying the island. Balex eventually comes around, but, deprived from the raw steaks he was provided with at the zoo, his prey drive begins to show as hunger kicks in. The group is accepted by the lemurs, though King Nulien's adviser, Laurice, and his butler, Alfred, caution them about Balex's predatory nature. King Nulien ignores Laurice's concerns and persuades the group to help the lemurs fend off the fossa. While Balex initially scares the fossa away and is worshiped by the lemurs, later, compelled by hunger, he attacks Larty. Realizing that Balex is now a threat, King Nulien banishes him to the far side of the island where the fossa live. Seeing what has happened to Balex, and how difficult it is to survive with so many predators around the island, Larty begins to regret his decision to leave the zoo. The penguins, having been to Antarctica and found that it "sucks", land the ship at Madagascar. Seeing this as a chance to return Alex to New York, Larty rushes after his friend against the wishes of the others. Sterling, who went to Badagascar to find Balex, finds him near the Foosa's place and tells him his secret that he is the leader of the Foosa. Larty attempts to convince the now grizzled, starving Balex to return, but Balex refuses out of fear of attacking Larty again. The penguins, Ploria, and Nelman go to find Larty, but are trapped by the fossa. At the last minute, Balex overcomes his predatory instincts and scares the fossa away from the lemur territory forever. Larty, Ploria, and Nelman are trapped by Sterling. Balex, the penguins, Nulien, Laurice, Jort and Alfred go to save them. Balex defeats Sterling by using his roar to blow Sterling and banish him from Badagascar. The lemurs regain their respect for Balex, and the penguins help him satisfy his hunger through sushi. The lemurs throw a farewell celebration for the foursome. Nulien, Laurice, Jort and Alfred join the foursome to go to New York as their new home, leaving the penguins in charge of the kingdom, leading to the events of The Revenge of SterlingThe Penguins return in Balex and the Wasp, but are completely absent in The Revenge of Sterling. At the end of the film, an older Larty yells at Balakay to go back to workBalakay is revealed at the end of the film to be Balex. and the lion peddler sells the audience the book and bids us farewell. In a mid-credits scene, Sterling is still being blown by Balex and gets stuck on the pond. He gets eaten by crocodiles and swears revenge of Balex. After that he gets swallowed whole by the crocodiles. After the credits, a strange spirit lionThe nameless spirit lion's name is revealed to be Thanos in Badagascar 3, who is the ruler of Badagascar, watches the final scene of the movie, and plots to kill Balex and his friends. A message reads, "Balex will Return". Cast *Andy Serkis as Balex (based on Alex; the main protagonist) *Liv Tyler as Ploria (based on Gloria; the tetartagonist) *Viggo Mortensen as Nelman (based on Melman; the tritagonist) *Elijah Wood as Larty (based on Marty; the deuteragonist) *Ian McKellen as King Nulien XIII (based on King Julien XIII; he is a major character) *Benedict Cumberbatch as Sterling (he is the main antagonist of the film) *Cate Blanchett as Laruice (based on Maurice; she is the former secondary antagonist) *Tom Hollander as Prince Jort (based on Mort; he is a supporting character in the film) *Orlando Bloom as Jipper (based on Skipper; he is a supporting character) *Christopher Lee as Phrivate (based on Private; he is a supporting character) *Ian Holm as Kowalski (he is a supporting character) *Jackie Chan as Rico (he is a supporting character) *Ken Stott as Jason (based on Mason and Phil; a minor character) *John Cleese as Alfred (also based on Maurice; he is a supporting character) *Steve Buscemi as the Foosa (they are the tertiary antagonists) *Hugo Weaving as Balakay (Older Balex, the narrator of the film)The film's narrator is revealed at the end of the film to be Balex, the hero of the film. *Martin Freeman as Older Larty (the unseen older version of Larty; uncredited) Trivia *There are differences from the 2005 film and the 2012 film: **The Penguins and Jort have larger roles in the film. **Maurice is a male aye-aye. But in the 2012 film, Laurice is a female Golden Bamboo lemur and Julien's villainous maid. **Sterling and Alfred are new characters in the film. Sterling is Balex's rival, but at the end, the leader of the Foosa. Alfred is Julien's fanaloka butler and has some similarities to Maurice. **"I Like to Move It, Move It" appears in King Julien's introduction and he sings it. But in a celebration for Balex saving them from the foosa for the first time, they sing the Madagascar Jr. version of "I Like to Move It, Move It". **When Alex gets transquilled in the Grand Central Station, he has a daydream about "The Candy Man". When Balex gets transquilled, he has a daydream that Larty, Nelman, Ploria, Jason, and Penguins sing and dance to "Raspberry Clouds." **Jort is Nulien's son in the film. In the 2005 film, Mort is Julien's subject. **Jort meets Balex, Larty, Nelman and Ploria and introduces them to Badagascar and King Nulien. In the 2005 film, Mort cries to Alex and the others. **The Birthday Song scene, Gloria and Melman leaving Marty's pen and going to bed for the night, the Lemurs thinking the New York Giants are savages, the Casa Del Wild scene, the What a Wonderful World scene and the Penguins deciding not to spread the news that the boat will not run out of fuel are cut in the film. They are also not deleted scenes. **In this film, Alfred and Jort watch with Nulien as the lemurs captures Balex and the others. In the 2005 film, Maurice watches with Julien as the lemurs come to the New York Giants. **When Julien screams, "HOW LONG IS THIS GOING TO TAKE?", Marty, Melman, Alex and Gloria wake up because of Julien's loud screaming. In the remake while Nulien screams "HOW LONG IS THIS GOING TO TAKE?", he storms off with Alfred following as the screen fades black. **Balex sings "Best Friends" to cheer Larty up. In the 2005 film, Alex sings New York, New York to cheer Marty up. **Nulien says that he got a plan in the meeting plane after putting the four animals to sleep. Julien says that he got a plan in the lemurs' hiding bushes. **Nulien, Laurice, Alfred and Jort are coming to New York City with Balex, Larty, Nelman and Ploria. In the 2005 film, Julien, Maurice and Mort are last seen waving goodbye to Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria. *There are differences from Madagascar Jr. and the 2012 film: **Jort greets Balex, Larty, Nelman and Ploria but in Madagascar Jr., two of the lemurs greet Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria. **King Nulien's first appearence in the film is simillar to King Julien's first appearence in Madagascar Live!. When he first arrives, he is carred by the lemurs in a palanquin. **I Like to Move It (Reprise) and Penguins’ Sea Shanty (Reprise) are cut but in the musical. **King Nulien hugs Balex, Larty, Nelman and Ploria to sleep. In the musical, King Julien sings a lullaby to the New York giants to get them to sleep. *At the end credits, there is a music video Jamie Foxx's "I Like to Move It," featuring characters from the film dancing to the song. *King of Madagascar has the instrumental of the Madagascar LIVE! song "Welcome to Me". Balex uses it to defeat Sterling. *In the poster, Jort appears with all of the main characters. But he is a minor character in the film and has four scenes only. At the end, he joins the main characters back to New York. Songs #"Overture" - Howard Shore #"It’s Showtime" - Larty, Nelman, Balex, Ploria, Jason and Penguins #"Wild and Free" - Larty and Company #"Best Friends" - Larty and Balex #"Relax, Be Cool, Chill Out" - Larty, Nelman, Balex, Ploria, Jason and Penguins #"Raspberry Clouds" - Larty, Nelman, Balex, Ploria, Jason and Penguins #"Welcome to Me" - King Nulien #"I Like to Move it, Move it" - King Nulien, Alfred, Laurice and Company #"Penguin Sea Shanty" - Penguins #"Steak" - Balex, Chefs and Steaks #"Living in Paradise/Who's the Cat" - Larty, Alex, Lemurs and Company #"Foosa Hungry" - The Foosa #"Best Friends Reprise" - Larty #"King of Madagascar" - Balex and Company #"Together" - Company #"I Like to Move it, Move it" - Jamie Foxx References Category:Movies Category:Warner Bros. Films Category:Madagascar Category:2012 Films Category:2012 in film